Darkstalkers: The New Nightwarriors Book 1
by mechasonic156
Summary: The year is 2001, and the old ways of humans and their superstitions are now long gone. But what happens if a pair of young boys become the main creator of another Darkstalker War and the fate of both the Underworld and the Earth as we know it?
1. Introduction Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Darkstalkers or any of the characters belonging to the original series. However, I do own any of the original characters NOT from the series. Thanks! (By the way, this story contains many crossovers with many other games and possibly animes and movies, so be prepared!)**

_**Introduction:**_

_**Part 1**_

_Dear Mr. Benjamin DeRais,_

_This is Myoko writing to you all the way from Rome Italy, my newest location and possibly, my final settlement. I am writing regarding the whole situation dealing with the second and so-called last Darkstalker war over six years ago. For most who participated in the whole ordeal, it has been quite a while since the last evil threat occurred. However, in my case, it still feels as if the battle only ended yesterday. That day…the day when my master lost his last string of humanity just to protect all the humans who still wandered the shameless dirt, something dark awakened; a being, an entity of some sort took it upon itself to rear its ugly face at all of those who had opposed it for so long since its existence…the former heir to the Dohma throne, Lord Jedah Dohma. The only legitimate son worthy of taking the Dohma throne, Jedah subsequently lost his life approximately one hundred years earlier prior to the first and second war. It was quite obvious that the Demon World truly turned into a cursed hellhole for all those who lived there, due to the lack of a good leader, until Belial and Lord Jedah's successor Lord Ozomu stepped in. _

_I understand that from what I read, Jedah still had some unfinished business to tend to, including his incomplete goal that mainly fueled the second tournament…the "many-soul being" known only by several native Earthrealmers as the "Shintai", meaning that it is a manifestation of a deity. An unholy manifestation I'll admit, but for every demon and cursed creature, it must've been such a big breakthrough, that even Lord Ozomu began to quiver with fear. His resurrection was a success, but since his powers weren't up to its fullest, the dark lord found a better, even more sufficient way to recover his lost strength by creating a new, alternate dimension named "Majigen". Jedah also took the liberation of sending all the strongest souls to his newest dimension in a deviant plot to claim them all for his unholy creation under the guise of a simple, but unearthly tournament. With my participation in that forbidden competition, I was foolish enough to not realize the true horrors of festering down with the core of Jedah's indescribable hatred for mankind._

_However, the only that matters now is that my premonitions and readings are starting to come true in a slow, but horrifying manner. Since the last time we met in the St. Thomas Cathedral, you told me that the curse…the one prediction that Jedah prophesied before his defeat…was going to happen, for true nobles always keep their word. Do you suppose that your words and translations are correct? I can't bear to even think about it. We must meet once more to seal this darkness away for the goodness of humans and Darkstalkers…I'm sure of it._

_Sincerely,_

_Myoko _

_P.S. Please say hello to Simone, James, and your daughter Madeline for me, Benjamin. I hope she will recover very well from that operation she had earlier._


	2. Introduction Pt 2

_**Introduction Pt .2**_

I knew it…I knew it all along. Ever since Jedah's defeat, I was quite sure that he was unmistakably correct about the fate of mankind as we know it. Humans themselves are difficult to describe briefly, but in a simpler notation, humans are no longer the thoughtful, more sin-fearing beings they once were; instead, they are greedy, selfish, with no sense of guilt or sin on their filthy bodies. It was at one time when the humans took the time to listen to their wise elders and pray to heir spiritual masters for guidance and forgiveness through the painful hardships. It was also quite often for humans to also live in the constant fear of ones whom we know as the Dark Ones, better known yet as the Darkstalkers nowadays. Legendary in both their origins and their power, these dark beings were constantly regarded as demons because of their home world (the Underworld), and their impending abilities which made them seem like no creature created by the hands of God.

Equally cursing these strange beings, the humans usually turned to demon hunters, vigilantes, and the wealthy to terminate the Dark Ones, but nevertheless, their plan for the humans themselves contained a great amount of darkness hidden away in their hearts for like any man or woman like you or I, we are not perfect. From that time forth, the darkness accumulated from the humans' hatred for both themselves and this very darkness grew into such a large state that it began to take form in the actions of what we would consider…sinful. In the centuries to come, the population of this now "civilized" earth would commit acts of unspeakable notions, such as adultery, thievery, and ultimately, murder. Revealing this to the other human civilizations meant that more greed for material items and senseless reasons would become the standing social norm for that society, even if it was unintentional. But let us not forget the Dark Ones, for they too had a great part in planet Earth's development.

As the powers of evil grew, so did the Darkstalkers. This led to an increase of substantial attacks and mysterious homicides performed by the creatures of the night, yet the humans still held up their shield quite high, stating that they will still continue to live on in their mindless ways until the end of all life. Thus, the humans cursed themselves to a life of unforgettable misery, banishing and killing those thought to be affiliated with the Dark Ones, and scoffing, even calling it heresy for those who suggested peace amongst both races. These concepts, to a small degree, are still remembered and kept by those who still fear the Darkstalkers, although now, in the contemporary world, no one seems to remember these values or the dark creatures anymore.

Is it not hard for me to ask about why humans continue to believe that they're the only superior race? Or perhaps why they view themselves to be particularly more favorable in the eyes of society compared to other human beings of another ethic origin? Why do we wish to increase our own wealth or pay attention to fading idols when we can try to ask for forgiveness and truth for our blind eyes? I don't know what you might be thinking, but what I do know for sure is that the Darkstalkers still take pride in residing alongside the humans today. You might be thinking, "This is stupid, there are no such things as Darkstalkers in my neighborhood." Evidently, that statement is quite untrue, for the Dark Ones are always attracted to the dark energy that humans consistently give off.

There are many different kinds of Darkstalkers that reside in both the Underworld and the Earthrealm, and some of these types currently walk the putrid earth under the guise of a seemingly "normal" human being. They could be your neighbor, your teacher, your best friend, or maybe a family member of some sort. In fact, you could be a Darkstalker yourself. There are about five major groups of the Darkstalkers, and each sect has their own story bestowed upon them.

The first group are the main rulers of the forbidden world of the demons. Whether they be from the fire of Hades or the emerald grasslands of the Earth, these rulers constantly bicker over the shares of land and property found within the Underworld. Immensely powerful with enough strength to wipe out a whole entire race into extinction, these ringleaders also continue to have another controversial plot going into consideration: ruling over the planet Earth and all of its inhabitants.

The second group of Darkstalkers are the beastly creatures that also reside within the cursed lands of the Demon World. Analogous to the beasts that make their homes here, these creatures are supernatural and lethal in their own way, being the fact that they can form small societies and a simple language of their own. The animals of the demon world have a significantly lower status than the normal denizens, but one should regard them as dangerous individuals nonetheless.

Then there's the group known as the "Cursed". You can probably figure out why they're dubbed as they are. Cursed beings, unlike normal Darkstalkers, are mainly human with the exception of a few lesser demons that are doomed to roam the earth for all of eternity until their grudges are finally fulfilled. But knowing better than most, erasing curses takes a lot longer than just a few hundred years minimum. Another interesting fact about this category is that this sect is one of the largest and oldest groups, considering that curses have been existent since the ancient times.

Ah, and here we have the dark hearted, the rarest type of Darkstalker to find in both the Underworld and the Earthrealm. Consisting only of human beings, the dark hearted are humans with souls and hearts so corroded by with the poison of hatred and sin of evil, that not even the main leaders of the Demon World can distinguish them from the real demons. Most of this hatred is acquired by personal experiences, forced-in ideologies, and peer-pressure. It is also possible to become a dark heart if you get tainted by the dark miasma of the Underworld. Although it isn't a very easy task locating these serious trouble makers, usually they are the humans committed to performing genocide or making their living as "mentally crazed" serial killers still out on the loose.

There are also the descendants of the original Darkstalkers whose ancestors went into exile along with the Maximov kingdom because of the victory of the now-ruling Aensland Clan, thus settling right here into the Earthrealm where they continued to spread out and continue their kind for many years to come. These Darkstalkers are used to living around humans because of their Earthly origins, and despite all of the commotion going about with several human groups, the descendants believe that one day, both the Darkstalkers and the humans will finally live in peace together. This sect is also said to be the most members out of all of the other groups due to their higher chance of survival.

Last but not least, we have the outcasts, beings that both the humans and the Dark Ones categorize as freaks of nature in their own terms. Outcasts can vary from being half human, half Darkstalker, or a human who dabbles in mysterious antics rebuked by society and wishes for peace amongst humans and the Dark Ones. Pure Darkstalkers are not excluded from this category, for those who view humans as their equals are always frowned upon by those who say otherwise. Most of my close friends and I fit into this group, but not because we wanted to gain attention, but because we were forced to adjust our lives to our obvious differences with an average mortal. Prosecuted and currently on the run, we hid and took refuge in a foundation built on a few supported caverns formed from the side of a cliff, an area where most humans would dare not venture. It was there where I began my training with the legendary Donovan Baine, a master of the arts of vampire hunting, with I being his apprentice for the time being. Together, we fought strange atrocities and opposing forces for the sake of saving humanity from the wretched grip of evil.

Teaching me the values of bringing justice to this world, I have yet to pass these same values to another valiant Vampire and Darkstalker Hunter, but I'm afraid that time is almost out. Now retired from hunting, I now reside in Italy where my premonitions of a horrible future grow worse. I sense that a new war is coming…and this time, it will be up to mankind in order to change its own fate. The only thing I can do for now is prepare for "the second coming", because it may be the last time I'll be able to view this world in its full entirety.

-Myoko, January 2000


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

World Treasures Antique Shop

Calcata, Rome

Early June, 2001

_November 24__th__, 1994_

_Today is the day where I must rejoice, for it is the end of the second, and hopefully, the last Darkstalker War of the century. The threat of that demonic dark lord and his one-soul being are no longer in existence, and I believe that all of the suffering and grief previously acquired by this messiah's victims have finally been subsided due to his defeat. I only wish the best for my master and mentor, for he knows not how to subside his own conflicts from the evils of losing one's humanity. Nevertheless, I am bested by own cockiness, for I discovered that the leg injury that I have gained since the time of Jedah's death has become serious, and the wound has refused to heal…Even the most proficient of all doctors in this town has declared that the damage is too great, and that it is permanent, despite all the surgeries I would have to take._

_I too feel a great lost on this victorious day, for I can no longer take up actions as I used to. I may be young, but I feel like I'm growing older by the second, and soon I will not be able to catch up with the greater threats that continue to roam this world. I must resign quietly from this old profession that will possibly never go back into light ever again, so to speak._

"Heh, the good old days," Myoko said as she quickly snapped her black, leather journal shut. It was already six o' clock in the morning, and the glinting rays of the rising sun were already beginning to lightly sprinkle her face with pale yellow and orange tints. "Oh...and already, the day has come to greet me with another evening of selling artifacts. I must stop reading those entries everyday…" Myoko slowly stretched her arms and finally made her way out of bed, and like any other normal person, she headed straight to her small bathroom, where she took her daily shower and other hygienic habits. As she began to brush her wavy, waist-long hair, she continued to stare into the bathroom mirror, observing every detail of her tall, slender body. She knew that despite all of her efforts to fit into such a beautiful society such as Calcata, she knew better that her personality and appearance would never allow her to fit in. Her skin was dark almost as dark as ebony wood, and her long hair was red-violet with slight amethyst colored ends, making it quite a spectacular contrast. And her eyes…they were inhuman and feral; two golden orbs that seemed to stare right through one's mind and soul.

It was quite obvious at most times whenever Myoko went out from her usual schedule just to take a small break from the unexciting life of waiting at the shop's desk counter. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of Rome like a flower planted in the wrong garden, and arguably enough, others would mistaken her to be a foreign tourist or model the first time around. The more elderly locals simply did not trust her and even feared her because of her "strange and unaccustomed mannerisms", for they too already knew who (and what) she truly was. The name "Myoko" was definitely not a name of any Italian origin, but she never tried to hide it. In fact, she displayed it with great dignity. The thick Asian accent she spoke with continuously confused the citizens she gathered with regularly, but she knew their native language quite well. Most of all, Myoko contained supernatural abilities and knowledge acquired by ways that most wouldn't even dream of practicing. Mind reading, receiving premonitions, and manipulating other natural elements were always kept down quite low to prevent any further conflict with the neighbors, but she always performed miniature tasks just for the entertainment of tourists, such as palm and tarot card readings.

After getting dressed in her long black gown and golden bracelets, she automatically headed downstairs, where the antique shop was currently set up. After she flipped the sign over to reveal its opening, Myoko slowly walked through the multiple aisles of countless artifacts, ancient charms, and any other trinkets that could be bought as souvenirs for the next person who came in to stop by. Many of them glimmered with the help of the sun's rays, and she enjoyed that, for it gave the shop a less gloomy, more mystified feeling. From there on, Myoko hustled herself to the desk counter and behind it on her personal stool, biding her time. Wooden masks, old dusty paintings, and other items that dangled off the walls also gave the store a bit of a more traditional, tribal atmosphere to the antique shop as well, and Myoko loved it. It reminded her of back home, where she would periodically take trips to in order to tend to the orphaned children there.

Myoko sighed as she began to watch bustling outside world through her large shop window. For her, business was usually quite slow everyday, and the number of customers was quite low as well, but somehow, she was always able to raise enough money to keep the antique shop going. Now that it was already past noontime, many people were already exploring the many areas of the shopping district, yet no one seemed to paying any attention to hers. However, it was only a quarter after two when Myoko noticed a familiar chime of bells being rung and the old creak of an opening door. _Customers. _The middle-aged woman automatically stood up and observed them a bit. They were a small group of young adults, presumably four or five of them that were probably taking a small trip to Rome as a summer vacation before their next journey to college. Obviously, they were tourists, so Myoko had to do her best in order to make their stay a pleasant one. "Hello, may I help you on something?"

"Um, no, we're just taking a look around," one of the young men said as he and his friends observed the little shop in awe. Most of them were curiously walking through the aisles, their eyes wide with quite amazement as the old artifacts continued to entertain them. A few of the girls were giggling and conversing amongst themselves as they tried on the multiple stashes of jewelry such as necklaces and rings, while the boys joked around with the with the miniscule statuettes and other talismans. One of them, however, was able to make in towards the entrance of the backroom. Myoko immediately noticed this, and she confronted the male with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Sir, do you wish for me to help you of any sort?"

"Er…no, but I was wondering if you had any more stuff to look at back there. You know, just for bigger selection."

"Oh, that room is for those who wish to know the future," Myoko responded with a tone that sounded almost bored. "I do fortune telling, and other things of that sort. "Nothing much of interest back there." Before the woman could walk back to her desk, a few group members overheard the tiny conversation and decided to join in the fun.

"Fortune telling? I'd like to do that."

"Hey, but what about all the other sites that we have to see? Shouldn't we go first?"

"C'mon Jared, it'll be really cool! Besides, we have plenty of time to see all the other places." Jared, a.k.a. the young man that Myoko talked to earlier hesitantly nodded his head and agreed with the rest of his friends, and Myoko also nodded in approval.

"Sure, why not. We don't have anything to lose," the boy said as he scratched his head. "When should we do it?"

"Now would be good time, if you wish to do the readings now," the woman answered with a soft smile. "Right this way, please…"

"Alright, thanks for the readings! See ya!"

"Your welcome," Myoko warmly replied. "Please come back anytime!" As she retreated back to the recesses of the antique shop, the woman turned her head and took one last glance out the store's window. The afternoon was almost over, and now the sun was beginning to set. She had made good business today, and so far, the most favorable items to buy from her selection of wide assortments were the good luck pendants that she cleverly hung on a small rack near the desk counter so that others could spot them while they were making a purchase. Myoko stepped right back into the dark-curtained entrance of the backroom, illuminated by the dim lights of the candles' flames. She comfortably sat down on her velvety, plush armchair, where she inhaled the lingering, deep scent of burning incense. Myoko pulled out a deck of tarot cards, seemingly old, but valuable and she placed them into their designated areas on the maroon tablecloth.

"Finally, a little 'reading' for myself," she said in her mind as she continued to prepare other talismans in their places. Since it nearly closing time, Myoko had a chance to have the shop all to herself for several peaceful predictions just before heading to bed for the next day. Myoko was also a bit of a worrywart because of the ending of the second Darkstalker War, for she constantly feared the worst of all situations to happen…another Darkstalker war. For her previous nights, her predictions had never failed her about the upcoming morn, but this evening would be the last peaceful one she would ever have for the days to come…


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Filthy Streets of Today**_

Al's Diner Front

New York City, New York

"Get outta here, ya circus freak! And don't you ever come back here no more!" A greasy, obese, middle-aged man with a nearly bald head stood at the front of the run-down diner with a spatula in one hand and a tight fist in the other continued to scream and shout as a young, humanoid woman continued to scurry down the opposite side of the street with no sense of listening to such a greedy, inconsiderate man like him. After trying out the diner as a minor waitress in the business, the over-weight owner of the restaurant, Allan, decided to abruptly cut off her pay because he claimed that her strange, unusual appearance scared the customers away. After all, she was a black-furred cat woman. The annoying raves and malicious, unforgivable taunts made her brain rave mad with the thoughts of slashing the man's vocal chords out. Finally, after a full five minutes of hearing the awful gibberish and senseless rubbish, Tandra decided that it was time that she made her own move. She turned around to face the diner's owner, her ears flattened against her head and her beautiful face curled into a dangerous snarl.

"Look here, pal," she spat out in a rebellious tone. "I only came here to work so I can put bread on the table, not get pushed around by a guy who only sits on his lazy butt all day, countin' all the money that he gets just for doin' nothin'! If I can't work here, then fine, I'll leave! Your diner is horrible and disgusting, anyways! It'll probably go outta business soon." Leaving the man to curse under his own breath, the cat woman strutted off with hidden relief as she began to pull one of her arms through the sleeves of her long, beige overcoat. Tandra sighed as she looked at her two, oversized, black paws. They were large, furry, and clawed; something that humans would normally think as awkward or just plain freaky.

It was also a daily routine when humans took the time to take a small glance and question about her partially furry body, her two large, pointed ears, or her long, black tail. It was quite painful to take insults from those who were considered "normal" by certain standards, but then again, what did they know? They weren't the ones constantly hiding away from abusive pet owners, rabid dogs, or hell-bent religious fanatics. As Tandra buttoned her overcoat, she sniffed the midnight breeze and looked up at the pitch black sky. A single drop of water landed on the tip of her nose, and she wiped it off with a grumpy look on her face.

"Damn, it's going to rain," she grumbled to herself as she hurried to the other side of the busy sidewalk. Sure enough, dark gray clouds began to cover the whole entire sky, and raindrops began to pour onto the streets of New York City like an over-pressured sprinkler. Tandra ran for cover towards a nearby apartment building that she was forced to call home, but it didn't stop her from getting sopping wet from the unstoppable downpour. As she entered the run-down brick building, she asked for her room key, and headed upstairs with an unpleasant look upon her face. "I hate water so much…"

"And for tonight's special news report…is the "Darkstalker" threat still at large? Countless murders, strange, unexplainable events occurring at impossible moments, and sightings of inhuman-like creatures make their way from all across the world, including the United States as well. Is humanity ready to take in these new "visitors" from another world, or is it calling for another world war? More after these commercial breaks."

"My God, how long is it gonna take before Tandra gets here? I'm starving."

"I don't, she should've been here by now." Suddenly, the two other cat women heard the door click and creak open, and they watched as their sister, Tandra, arrived with a grim face and matted fur, due to the weather conditions outside. She tossed her raincoat onto a nearby coat rack, and headed directly towards the kitchen, hiding her face from the rest of her two sisters. "So, um…Tandra how was your day? Were you able to bring home any food?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, did you bring anything home, sis?" Tandra, who was currently searching through the cabinets for a bowl to fix herself some leftovers from last night, sighed and grumbled something incoherent under her breath. She looked over her shoulder to see that of them were still watching television for some apparent reason.

"No…the manager at Al's diner fired me just because he said that my looks were scarin' the customers. Sheesh, what a loser." Her siblings only groaned, and they resumed their TV watching in the small living room. "For once, can't you guys just make somethin' out of the leftovers? You know I can't keep providin' everyone like this." Sighing to herself, Tandra sat down at the round table and slowly began to eat her warmed-up lasagna. Tigra and Leona were, like her, cat women themselves, but they were also her sisters as well. As her name defined it, Tigra was a tiger-like in every aspect of her body, from the orange and white patches of fur upon her, all the way down to the multiple strips that adorned her face, limbs, and torso. Her cropped, black hair and enticing golden-brown eyes didn't fool her, however; Tandra already knew that her sister was always busy-bodied and self centered on their previous ways of life.

Leona, on the other hand, was of course, a lioness-cat woman with golden fur, dark skin, and brown, springy curls, but she definitely put the term "lazy lion" into reality. She was rather exhausted and a bit lazy most of the time, and she mostly depended on others to do her assigned work. Either way, both of them were the only family she had left in this cold, miserable world, so there was nothing she could do about it, but to ignore her sisters' pleas and keep at her own business. "Quiet Leona, the news' back on," Tigra sternly said as she turned up the TV's volume.

"Miraculous happenings unexplainable to most, frightening horror stories from folklore, and creatures said only to exist in the woven fabrics of mythology…all of these things were once revered as cleverly plotted out tales by ancient civilizations to explain a world never fully understood," the anchorman said in a intelligent, but grave serious tone. "Nowadays, in the modern world, the study of science and technology has replaced old, unsteady theories of the ancient world with accurate, more understandable volumes of knowledge and research. However, as some scholars believe, the return of beings known only in the books as "Darkstakers" have returned into our world of today. Is this whole entire mass hysteria only a scam to cause world chaos, or is this an omen of major destruction?" The next scene immediately began to show clips of unspeakable murders, rioters, and other shocking events, which made the two women very anxious to see what was up ahead.

"Strange sightings and acts of violence, religious rioting and mysterious crimes. All of these, including more innumerable happenings have occurred since the early nineties, and it is now taking its toll upon the civilians of the United States. With the eruption of controversy and conflict going hand-in-hand with each other, many believe that this is the "consequence" of unwatched behavior and slips within the government system. However, others believe it to be the work of an unknown force only referred to "Darkstalkers" by experts and noteworthy citizens alike. With origins currently under dispute, most of America can agree that most of them are here to stay."

"You're damn right we are," Tandra hollered out from the kitchen. "…And we aren't leavin' either!"

"Lt. Seth Hawkins, 27, tells us on why these fellow groups wish to stay," the woman on the screen said in a monotone voice. The scene switched to a young man dressed in a somewhat militaristic fashion (black tactical vest, long-sleeved under shell, etc.). In his gloved hands, he carried a SPAS-12 tactical shotgun in a fierce, impending way, with his hazel green eyes coldly staring off to a certain angle, as if to avoid contact with the camera.

"Well, the B.A.S.E. believes that the "Darkstalkers" will become a threat to national security soon, so we have no other choice but to keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious activity," Seth firmly commented as he pushed some of his dark brown hair out of his sight. "As citizens of this nation, we must be extremely careful on who we let into our country…and who comes out of it as well." Before Tigra and Leona could react, Tandra switched the television off with the help of a remote control that her sisters subsequently forgot about.

"Hey, we were watching the news," Tigra angrily replied as she tried to reach for the remote. Tandra still held it high above her reach as she happily watched her sister's attempt to grab the item out of her paw.

"Why do you even want to watch that junk? All the news ever talks about are those stupid rumors about us." Leona laid back onto one of the couch's decorative pillows and sighed, thinking about some memory from the past.

"Don't you wish we were back in the good ol' days?" the cat woman exclaimed as she stretched out and placed her arms behind her head. "…When we used to live in fancy houses, and all that rich stuff…gosh, I miss that so much."

"Well, times change, and you know that," Tandra dryly commented as she tossed the remote back to the side. "Besides, we weren't treated as human beings…we were regarded only as exotic pets," she commented as she headed to her bedroom. "You guys need to head to bed, 'cuz I still need to look for a new job." Both of the sisters yawned and began to head to their rooms as night continued to fall around the whole entire city. Hopefully, it was going to be a better day tomorrow, even if it meant moving to another city, just to find a suitable job for all of three of them.

B.A.S.E. Central Headquarters

Washington D.C., USA

Dimmed lights, grim, grayish-blue hallways with multiple doors lined on either side of the hallways, and stiff, blacked-dressed guards standing tirelessly like wooden posts walking around the facility made the complex appear more to be a boring prison than an actual military base. The employees and soldiers, all talking softly under their own breaths, quickly moved out of the way and saluted the oncoming elite Captain Seth Hawkins, whose stern look topped the gaze of any onlooker foolish enough to look him straight in the eyes. Followed by two other black-suited guards, one of the employees, a young woman in beige formal wear tried to catch up with him, her clipboard clutched in her tight arms.

"Sir, I have very important news for you," the woman called out to him. Seth barely made a single reply to the given note, and he continued to walk down the hallway. "Please sir, listen to me. We've captured the woman that was previously stealing our corporation's data."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that. Tell me something that I don't already have to look up for myself." With a wave of his hand, the young man directing his own men to open the door leading to the B.A.S.E.'s most depressing room of all…the interrogation room. Its steel sheet walls, flat, concrete floors, and single ceiling lamp seemed a bit too dramatic for Seth's likings, but it seemed to do the job once the criminals stepped in. Pulling up a metal chair, Seth scooted himself to the table in the middle of the room as the guards escorted the criminal into the room. Although he seemed to be the least bit surprised when she came in, on the inside, Seth felt very amused with her appearance, which wasn't the least bit unkempt.

The suspect's voluptuous figure accentuated her unspeakable beauty, which was anything but innocent. Her body was covered with a pinstripe, two-piece dress suit, its midnight-colored fabric matching her equally long and dark hair. A fancy fedora adorned her head, and medium-sized plumes stuck out from the band of it. As soon as she spotted the B.A.S.E. captain at the table, her shady green eyes squinted furiously at him, and her cherry-red lips curled into a thin frown. "Please, take a seat," Seth respectfully said as she stood amongst the large guards. She heeded his words, and she pulled up a chair herself to join him at his little game.

"Welcome back, Sylvia, or should I say, Shadowca."

"That's Sylvia to you, you corrupt, foul ingrate!" Sylvia angrily snapped back at him. "Where are my children?!" Seth nodded his head, and smiled to himself, placing his hand underneath his chin.

"Ah, now I see…the world's most relentless, unforgivable spy ever to walk the earth is looking for her own children? I thought that people like you wouldn't care for such a thing," Seth replied as he began to jot a few notes down on a nearby notepad. "Such a nuisance you are. You're always trying to find the best ways to get out of my grip." Sylvia crossed her legs, resting her head on one of her arms.

"God, you disgust me. I want to know where my children are. I haven't come all this way just to lose to your stupid organization."

"So you believed that you had such a right to investigate every last piece of confidential information stored in the B.A.S.E. with illegal authorization?" The woman only snorted at his question. The young man already knew that both of them were becoming impatient with their time.

"What does it matter to you? I didn't sell it off. I could've done so, but for your information, the man that hired you is a FREAK. I hate him, and I always will."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," The captain said with a tsk as he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Philip Higgins has supplied this military organization with funds that no other corporation could provide. He wishes to keep our deal intact with one condition…he already knew that you were going to after him, so he enable a protection order for him and your two sons. If you are ever to lay a single hand on either him, or your sons, we'll have the right to take you away to place where you'll never see them ever again."

"Wha-…you can't be serious!" Without warning, Sylvia got up from her chair, and pounded her hands on the desk with a vicious snarl on her face, but the before she could strangle the neck of the young captain, two guards came right up from behind, and pointed their guns at her. Still defiant, Sylvia still stood as Seth began to take a rise from his own chair. "Do you expect me to leave my own two sons to that…that…that maniac?!"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hoffman, I really regret what I am currently doing, but as you should know, I'm not the one who makes the decisions. Take her away." And with no hesitation, the black-uniformed guards grabbed the poor woman by both arms, and dragged her out of the room. The woman struggled with all her might, but nothing came out of the ordeal. As soon as the trio left, Seth sat right back down in the chair, his hands folded right in front of him. One might think that a young man in his late twenties would have at least a little remorse for a woman like her, but it just wasn't the case. Thinly smiling to himself, the captain of B.A.S.E. shifted several of his desktop paperwork before another man walked in.

This time, it was a B.A.S.E. grunt, dressed in a grayish-black battle uniform complimented with the dangerously red and black, circular insignia engraved on his left armband. "Sir, testing of the prototype Deimos models are complete. The researchers are ready to ship them out, sir."

"Are some of the models already here?"

"Yes sir."

"Great," Seth with a grin on his face. "It's just one step closer to getting rid of those disgusting maggots…hey, Peterson, what are they called again?"

"Darkstalkers, sir."

"Yeah, those…,"the young man replied with total disgust in his voice. "I hate them. In fact, I hate all of them." Getting up from his chair, Seth made a break for the exit, slowly patting him on the shoulder. "You know what, Peterson?"

"What, sir?"

"Remind me that the next time we consort with anyone of those Darkstalker freaks, let's just shoot them. We'll save more time that way."

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys for the super long wait. Goodness, when school hits the corner, it really occupies your time. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up. And hey, don't forget! I'm still up for ideas, comments, constructive crits, the normal mish-mash. So please, comment, and offer inspiration! It'll help keep me going.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Dearest Madeline**_

_Dear Myoko Sumpana,_

_Thank you for your kind words and great well-wishing for my daughter. Madeline had stated earlier before the surgery that she has missed you deeply, and that she excitedly waits for your return back to England. As for the whole hospital situation…the operation was a success. However, I now believe that my little girl will never be the same as she once was beforehand. Besides that factor, I have realized that it's been over two months since we have last replied to each other by mail. _

_I regarded your earlier letter about the downfall of Jedah Dohma, but unfortunately, I did not give it enough time for any thoughts. The church is not as busy as it usually is during autumn and winter, leaving only me and the rest of the church family in the cooler corners of the cathedral. Rain has been constantly pouring in the area, but otherwise than that, we are actually quite fine. While the summertime allows us to take the evenings off, I shall try my best to research about the late heir to the Demon Realm._

_With Best Wishes,_

_ Benjamin DeRais_

Walking along the gray, partially damp sidewalks, Myoko made her way towards the gated front yard of the enormous DeRais Manor, home to her good friend, Father Benjamin DeRais, and his only daughter, Madeline. To the woman, it had been over five years since the last gathering at Benjamin's natural home, and even so, there was still a lot of exploration to do within the brick and wooden walls of the compound. Making no hesitation, Myoko entered through the metal gates (which were already unchained and opened upon her arrival), and she took even further steps on the polished, stone steps leading towards the manor entrance. Finally, the middle-aged woman reached the front porch, and she pounded on the double doors with one of the heavy, antique lion-head knockers with the lightest force. At first, there was silence, but then, light footsteps could be heard from the inside, eventually getting louder as time went by.

"Hello…,"Myoko replied as the door opened, revealing the face of a young girl. Her dull, blue eyes contrasted with her lush, reddish-brown hair that was styled in fancy, curled locks. Before the woman could say anything, the adolescent girl quickly slammed the door in her face, preventing the older woman from entering.

"Madeline, my dear, do not slam the door," a man's voice said from the inside of the mansion. The door reopened once more, but this time, it was a man, dressed in his buttoned cassock and wire frame glasses. Myoko's eyes brightened with joy as she recognized her old friend from the previous days.

"Benjamin, is that you?"

"Why, yes it is. It's a pleasure to have you back, Madame. Please, please, step inside." Kindly escorting her in, the priest shut the wooden entrance behind them, allowing the former demon huntress to take a short glance around. It had been a while since the last time she had entered his humble abode, but now, it was even more beautiful than she could ever remember.

"You must've had a lot of time on your hands to collect all of these," Myoko softly murmured as she observed a small collection of artifacts near the side of the hall walls.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Those were from our previous explorations, remember?" Father Benjamin replied. "I have kept those a simple reminder of our past. Spiffy, aren't they?"

"Of course." Madeline, Benjamin's only daughter, was also quietly walking around the room, minding her own business. The blue-dress girl silently came up to the glass display, not even paying attention to the female guest beside. Stooping down to her level, Myoko tried her best to make a worthwhile conversation with the girl, even if it seemed that Madeline didn't seem to enjoy her presence. "Hello, Madeline. I haven't seen you for a very long time. The girl only glared at the Asian woman with a cold, deathly glare, her blue eyes barely twitching. Stunned by her inability to respond, Myoko heard Benjamin's answer to the long, awkward pause that had just occurred.

"She…cannot speak," he said in a mournful tone as he rested his hand upon his child's shoulder.

"She can no longer speak?" The reddish-violet haired woman rose back up to face Father Benjamin, her face slightly tinged with worrisome thoughts. "The surgery…"

"Yes, it was the surgery that caused this problem. When the doctors successfully removed the tumors from her throat, they were quite anxious and saddened to tell me such news. They were unable to repair Madeline's voice box, so now…her voice is permanently gone."

"When I looked into her eyes, I could see anger and despair in her eyes…did something happen to her?" Benjamin took a deep breath and cleared his throat, as if he was trying to refrain himself from a certain force. Myoko couldn't help but notice the redness in his chocolate brown eyes as he spoke.

"Today is the anniversary of my wife's death. It's always been the saddest day of the year for both of us, especially for my daughter, for there is so little to remember her by. Madeline believes that you are here to replace her." The middle-aged woman nervously smiled and chuckled to herself as she glanced back at angered child. Madeline may have been muted eternally, but she certainly was not deaf, nor blind! Madeline sprinted and hid behind her father, still angrily brooding over Myoko's appearance, but the woman ignored her, still paying attention to Benjamin's message. "So, shall we discuss the plans for tonight?" The Anglican priest offered to his guest. She nodded, and both of them headed to the living room, where archaic, classical paintings depicting the life and times of Jesus Christ adorned the pine green corners of the room.

The thick, maroon draperies heavily shielded sunlight from entering the room, so a grand, marble fireplace illuminated the musty room with light emitted from the flickering flames. Benjamin pulled up a chair for his good friend, and then he offered her anything to drink before joining her. "No thank you, Ben. Anyways, has your research prevailed on any measure?"

"Not much has been found to be quite relevant or important to the subject, however…" The priest pulled up a thick, leather book from the side of his cushioned chair, handing the ancient text to the dark-skinned woman. "This special book was written by a renowned demon known as 'Varvle Mattlayer. Apparently, his works cover a lot of history upon the Demon World and its royal denizens, including the species that currently reside there. There wasn't anything else that I could find, except for a few other excerpts of his previous work, such as the mythos behind the Dark Ones." Myoko accepted the book with great amounts of gratitude.

"Thank you, I'll take a look at them later." Looking at the brown and gold-embossed cover, she recognized the strange insignia upon leather-bound text, her head slightly hurting as continued to look on. Myoko quickly placed it to her side, also remembering something very important that she received the night she left Italy for England. "Benjamin, last night, I…"

"Yes, what is it?" he responded, pouring himself a hot cup of tea."

"…I had a vision. Before I arrived here, I saw two large gates, the portal gates to the Underworld. I walked through them, and I found myself within the chambers of an unfamiliar castle that seemed nowhere near the cursed place itself. I managed to find my way to the castle throne room and inside, a young man was lying silently upon a stone table, as if he had just fallen asleep. I rushed over to him to see if he was okay, but the minute I touched him, everything went black!"

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up. That was all." Myoko eyed the demonic leather book out of the corner of her eye, suspiciously thinking about its content.

"Well, I don't know what to say," the priest added, "But I certainly believe that all of those things from the past are getting to your head."

"Benjamin?!"

"Sorry, my lady, but lately, nothing else has been really going about in these parts of the world. I would totally agree with you on the fact that your visions may mean something, but do keep in mind that things aren't quite the same anymore, my dear. The Dark Ones, or Darkstalkers if some prefer, are no longer considered heavy threats to them, or to us anymore. As a matter of fact, most of those distinctions are gone now. We have been long forgotten, Myoko. Nobody needs us anymore."

"So you mean to say that you don't believe me?"

"No, not at all. I know how important your visions are; they have saved my life twice already. However, you cannot force me to partake in these "little hunting adventures" anymore. You are retired, I am retired, we both are retired, and I wish to keep it that way." Benjamin offered Myoko a small pastry as well, but she too, declined in that offer.

"But what if I am right?" the woman asked, her curiosity prevalent in her voice. "What if something truly happens and you are stuck right in the middle of it? Then what will you do?"

"I'm so sorry, but I can't answer that question today," the priest replied as he left the room, taking the dirty china dishes and cups with him. Myoko quickly left her chair, pursuing the middle-aged man with top speed. He began to go up the stairs, and Madeline speedily joined her father, her face still not changing emotion. "Sorry, my dear Myoko, but I am…retired. I can no longer help you when it comes to hunting down demons and creatures from the beyond, but I can still give you the tools necessary to continue your research on the Dark Messiah." He disappeared up the steps, but the curly-haired girl still glared at the Asian woman with a frozen tone of malice. "Follow me; I will show you to your room for tonight. Come, Madeline." The two females broke their eye contact as one followed the other up the winding staircase towards the upper floor.

Myoko regretted the fact that she had forcefully endangered her relationship with her good friend by threatening his way of life with her meddling visions. Things of that category would've made Ben rise to his feet in ultimate panic and preparation, but nowadays, things seemed to be a bit different this time. More modernized that ever, Benjamin still had a family to tend to, as well as a reputation, for that matter. His youthfulness and free-spirit were gradually replaced with wisdom and conserved matters, so the glory days of being vampire and demon hunters were no longer important, or even relevant, for that matter. Myoko regretfully sighed, and with no questions asked, she finally entered the guest room prepared specially for her.


End file.
